Obsession
by nerdyy.girl
Summary: TEMPORARY HIATUS! Riley, Ben and Abigail aren't the only ones working for the good guys! They've recruited history buff, Chloe's help. Read as she helps them slip past Ian and as something develops between our young Chloe and Riley... RileyxOC
1. Prologue

The girl walked down the stairs of the old high school, the keys attached to her black messenger bag jangled every time she took a step, her black Converse sneakers making a small sound on each step. The sun's glare was reflected in her black framed glasses, hiding the brilliance of her blue eyes.

The voices of the students mingling in the front of the school came together as one noise, indistinguishable, except for _hers_. Her voice, rich and warm, drifted across the air currents as she spoke with a fellow student.

"Is your band playing any time soon?" She inquired.

The student she was talking to, a long-haired young man, replied that they were playing quite a few shows this month.

"Great! I'm definitely going to be there. Well," she said, bending down to pull up one of her knee-high socks. "I've got to head to work. I'll see you later Jacob."

A spring breeze came through the trees and blew the girl's long auburn hair into her eyes. She pushed the hair out of her face, laughing at something Jacob had said. Her laugh was low and sexual, but not because she found Jacob attractive, her laugh was just so.

She turned and walked away, waving to a few of her friends as she walked to her car, a Honda, and unlocked it. She climbed in, tossing her bag into the backseat. She drove by the school, windows down, speakers playing **Family Force 5**.

"Chloe." I breathed in ecstasy, eyes locked on her car until it rounded a corner and I could no longer see it…


	2. The meeting

Riley Poole sat at a table, laptop open in front of him. His chin rested in his left hand and his right was curled around a coffee cup. His blue eyes were darting quickly back and forth, reading whatever was displayed on the screen.

He looked up when he heard the door open. He saw a short, red haired girl walk in. She was wearing black Converse sneakers, black and green striped socks, black capris, a green studded belt and a green tank top that showed off a small waist and a spectacular chest. Her long red hair was pulled back in a loose braid, which was draped over her left shoulder.

"_Cute."_ Riley deducted silently. He saw her walk to the counter, go around it and disappear into the back. Riley turned his attention back to his computer.

A few minutes later, he heard voices and laughter. He looked up and saw the redhead again, this time she was with the owner.

"So how's Mom?" The tall, brown haired man asked.

"Oh Christopher, she's the same. Dad too." The redhead said, somewhat sadly.

Christopher's smiling blue eyes hardened at the mention of his father. The girl quickly changed the subject. "So thanks again for the job!" She gushed.

Christopher brightened immediately, glad for the change of topic. "No problem Chloe, what are big brothers for anyway?"

Chloe smiled and put a red apron on over her clothes.

Christopher spoke again. "We haven't been that busy today and now he's our only customer." He inclined his head to Riley who, again, was busy with his laptop.

Chloe took a tray from somewhere in the back and walked to the front, picking up half drunk cups of coffee, plated of half eaten muffins, and plenty of used and unused napkins. As she passed Riley's table, she heard him curse and saw him push away from the table in anger.

She stopped and set the tray on an empty table. "Computer trouble?" She asked politely.

Riley looked up, "Yeah. It's this computer program I wrote. Every time it gets to this point, it freezes."

"Mind if I have a look?" Chloe asked.

"By all means, go ahead." Riley said, standing up and offering her his chair.

She plopped down in his seat and focused on the computer. Her eyes scanned the html codes as if they were written in English. "Aha." She said finally. Riley snapped to attention.

"'_Aha_' what?" He asked leaning down to see, placing his hands on her shoulders for balance. "Where's the problem?"

"Right here." She said pointing.

"Right here where?" He asked, frowning

She turned her head, smiling, "You want to try that sentence again?"

He sighed and rolled his eyes. "Where is the problem?"

"Much better." Chloe said, turning back to the computer. "Your problem is right here." She said, pushing the backslash key once and saving the document. She ran the program again and it ran all the way through.

She turned her head again and saw that Riley's smiling face was mere inches away from hers. Blue eyes locked on blue eyes, pulses raced in both bodies and smiles faltered on both faces.

"I'm Chloe Aronen." She said suddenly, putting a hand out.

"Riley Poole." He said, shaking her hand.

Chloe was about to say something when she heard Christopher call her name. She jumped out of the chair and Riley quickly sat down. "What?" She called back.

His voice drifted from the office. "Nothing. Just wondering where you were." He called back.

"Oh, ok." She called back. She and Riley looked at each other and nervously giggled.

"I better get back to work." She said, picking up her tray once more.

"Yeah, me too." Riley said, pointing to his laptop.

Forty-five minutes later, Chloe finished her work. She walked to the office, located in the back of the store. "Finished?" Christopher asked.

"Yeah." She said, leaning back against the doorjamb. "When's Jason coming back?" She asked.

"Oh, he'll be back in a few days." He said longingly.

"You really miss him don't you?"

"Yeah. When he gets home I'm going to greet him at the door with a big fat sloppy –"

"I don't need to hear this." Chloe said, interrupting Christopher.

"—kiss. He finished, grinning. "Then I'll make him a nice, romantic dinner and afterwards—"

"I really don't need to be hearing this." Chloe said, covering her ears with her hands and walking out of the office.

Christopher followed her and started to say something but Chloe called out, "I can't hear you!" Christopher laughed and walked back into the office, shaking his head.

Chloe walked into the front of the store and saw that Riley was still there.

She walked over to his table, pulled out a chair and plopped down. "Still here, eh?"

Riley looked up, startled. "Oh yeah, I forgot where I was." He admitted sheepishly.

Chloe smiled, "It happens to the best of us, don't worry."

"So, your big brother is your boss?" Riley inquired.

"Yeah. I needed a job and he hired me for three reasons: 1) I'm his one and only sister, 2) I know computers and 3) I like coffee. Plus I figured a job at an Internet café would be cool. What do you do for a living?"

"I work at a computer company. I hate it." He said, frowning slightly.

"That's ok; I hate school so we're tied." Chloe said, smiling.

"Oh, you're in school? What year of college?" Riley asked, taking a drink of his lukewarm coffee.

"College? Oh no, I'm still in high school."

Riley choked on his coffee, "High school?'

"Yep. I graduate in three weeks. Then I'm off to film school." She said, grinning.

"So you're 18?" Riley asked.

"Since September." Chloe said. "So what are you tracking?"

"Huh?" Riley asked.

"Your program. What are you tracking?" Chloe repeated.

"Oh. A ship. Called the _Charlotte_." He said.

"What's so important about the _Charlotte_?" Chloe asked, intrigued.

"My friend, Ben Gates, has been looking for it for years. His whole family has been searching for it for generations." Riley explained.

"But why the _Charlotte_?" Chloe pressed.

Riley took a drink of his coffee, then said, "In 1832, when Charles Carroll—do you know who that was?"

"The last surviving signer of the Declaration of Independence, yes. Please, continue." Chloe said.

Riley was impressed. "Charles Carroll woke his stable boy up—who happened to be Ben's great, great, great grandfather, or something—and asked him to bring him to see Andrew Jackson. Unfortunately, President Jackson wasn't in. Mr. Carroll confided in Thomas Gates instead. He told Thomas that 'The secret lies with _Charlotte_'. Mr. Carroll died shortly thereafter. Thomas Gates spent his whole life searching for the _Charlotte_, and so did his descendents."

"What was the secret?" Chloe asked softly, eyes wide with wonder.

Riley leaned forward with a smile on his face. He whispered, "Treasure."


	3. Author's Note and apology!

**A/N: I'd just like to apologize to all my readers for not updating _at all_.I've been uber busy with work and school. And I'm currently re-writing my two published stories and I'm working on more. Yes, more. So look out for new things in the future! Again, I'm _so_ sorry!! I love you all. Really, I do. :)**


End file.
